Pack-a-Punch Machine
The Pack-a-Punch Machine is a utility powered by Element 115 found in every Zombies map after Shi No Numa (excluding Dead Ops Arcade, Bus Depot, Diner, and Farm). It also appears in the Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising map, Mechanical Body Lab. Overview The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows weapons to be upgraded to better versions of themselves. The machine typically changes the weapon's name, adds one or more attachments and makes the firing sound higher pitched accompanied by a red/purple muzzle flash. The weapon also notably gains a bizarre camouflage to accent the changes done to it. The camouflage changes by game, and in Call of Duty: Black Ops II by map as well. In Call of Duty: World at War, the weapon gains elaborate engraving with calligraphy patterns. The metal appears to be stainless steel (changed to light blue in the Black Ops version of Der Riese) and any wooden parts remain the same. As Pack-a-Punch was introduced in Der Riese, it is the only map to include this camouflage. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the weapon gains a black finish with red circuitry patterns running across it. All wooden parts remain the same, as do any optical attachments. In the Wii version of Kino der Toten, due to the Wii's hardware limitations, the weapons instead become a sort of green with yellow engravings, much like a real circuit board. In the remastered Der Riese, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 gains a golden camouflage after Pack-a-Punching. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II on Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise and Buried, the weapon is a mixture of dark blue and yellow much like a molten meteorite. Wooden parts remain the same, although optical attachments are now also textured with the camouflage. In Mob of the Dead, the weapon gains a menacing black finish with lava-like cracks over it with alchemy symbols spread across it, making it almost demonic in nature to suit the map's theme. The wooden parts become a bone-like white, as do any optical attachments. In Origins, the weapon gains a very light, space-like blue camouflage. The wooden parts become covered in a dieselpunk-like metal, but the optical attachments have the space-rock camouflage instead. Effects on weapons When Pack-a-Punched, most weapons have increased damage, larger magazines, added effects, and/or more reserve ammo. Some weapons may gain attachments, change fire mode and some may even fire different projectiles after Pack-a-Punching. Heavier weapons, such as light machine guns and launchers usually gain increased mobility resulting in the player being capable of higher speeds. Off-wall weapons can replenish ammo by buying ammo for it in the place they were bought for 4500 points. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, when most 2025 weapons are put into the Pack-a-Punch machine (excluding Wonder Weapons) after they have already been Pack-a-Punched, they are given a random (realistically equippable) attachment, at only 2000 points. Pack-a-Punching a weapon again does not replenish its ammo capacity. Locating and accessing the Pack-a-Punch Machine Der Riese The Pack-a-Punch machine is seen on the platform where the players start, blocked off by a door. To open it, the power must be turned on and the three teleporters be linked to the mainframe. As each teleporter is linked, the door gradually opens. Kino der Toten The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a small projector room above the theater. To access it, the player must turn on the power and link the teleporter in the theater to the mainframe. The teleporter can then be used to teleport the players in it to the projector room. After 30 seconds, all players will be teleported out of the room. The teleporter enters a cooldown period, and any subsequent time the players wish to access the Pack-a-Punch machine, the teleporter must be re-linked to the mainframe. "Five" The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a closed panic room in the war room (middle floor). To access it, the power must be turned on and all four DEFCON switches have to be used to lower the DEFCON level to 5. After this, all the teleporters in the map will teleport players into the panic room, and the Pack-a-Punch machine will become usable for the next 30 seconds. During this time period, the players will be free of zombies (as they cannot enter the teleporter and more will not come out of the windows in the room), however after it, the panic room's doors leading into the war room will open and the Pack-a-Punch machine will become unusable. When all players have exited the panic room, the doors will close and the DEFCON resets to 1. Ascension The Pack-a-Punch machine is located near directly below the rocket, in a small room next to the launch pad. To access it, the power must be turned on and all three Lunar Landers must be used at least once. After this, the rocket can be launched via a button next to the power switch, and after it has taken off or blown up, the big door blocking off the launch pad opens and the player can use the Pack-a-Punch machine. Call of the Dead The Pack-a-Punch machine will be at random located in any of three spots around the map (in a pool of water near Stamin-Up, Quick Revive or Juggernog). To access it, the player must turn on the power, after which the lighthouse's light beam starts to spin around. After a random amount of time, a lightning strike is heard and the beam will start to move radically, and will eventually stop and point to the Pack-a-Punch machine which rises up from the water. After a while, the Pack-a-Punch machine will lower back into the water and the light beam will start rotating again (the Pack-a-Punch machine can not lower back into the water if a weapon is in it, making it safe to use even at the brink of time). The machine cannot be located or used when the light beam is not pointing at it. Shangri-La The Pack-a-Punch machine is located on top of a staircase in the starting area, with some of the lower half of the stairs missing. To access it, the player must turn on the power, after which four small stone statues around the map have some parts of them spinning (the amount of parts spinning is directly dependent on the amount of players in the game; if there is one player, there will be only one part spinning while if there are four players, all four parts will be spinning). These statues are located next to the Quick Revive, on the lower side of the big wooden bridge near the MP5K, next to the power switches and in the cave leading to AK-74u. Next to the statues are stone slabs, and by standing on one, a part of the statue stops moving. Once all parts stop moving (all players standing on a stone slab), the missing stairs to the Pack-a-Punch machine will emerge from the ground and the machine becomes usable. However, after a certain amount of time, water will flush down all the players on the staircase and the stairs will lower down. Moon The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in the No Man's Land (next to where the players start), and it can potentially be used immediately (although gaining 5000 points in the area is difficult and the player only has M1911 to upgrade). To access it again once the players teleport to the Moon, the power must be turned on, and all players must stand on the teleporter pad over the power switch (it is accessible by jumping on it from the area with the AK-74u). This will teleport all players back into the No Man's Land, and the Pack-a-Punch machine can be used there. After teleporting back, the teleporter cannot be used to get back to No Man's Land until the next round. Green Run (TranZit) The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a small hallway room under the bank in Town fortified by three metal doors. To access it, the player must open all doors; the first two are opened by simply blowing them up with an explosive (frag grenades are perhaps the easiest choice). The third needs power to open; a Turbine has to be placed next to the door in the Power Plant with a lightning symbol on it. As long as the Turbine is powering the door, the door in the bank will be open and the hallway with the Pack-a-Punch machine accessible. In solo play, the player should make haste to get to the Pack-a-Punch machine after placing down the Turbine as there is not much spare time after traveling from the Power Plant to the Town. After getting to the room, the Pack-a-Punch has to be built on the other end of the hallway by using the parts scattered throughout the room. After it is built, the machine can be used. If the Turbine runs out of power, the door closes, but only after all players are out of the room. It can be re-opened by placing a new Turbine next to the door in the Power Plant. Green Run (Town) The Pack-a-Punch machine is located over the giant lava pit in the center of the map, and it can be used without restrictions or having to solve anything beforehand. However, the player should be careful not to stand in the lava for too long as it will eventually down them. Juggernog is suggested as it won't down them as quick, but the same can happen if you stand in it for too long. Nuketown Zombies The Pack-a-Punch machine will be located on any of the numerous spots around the map. To access it, the players have to kill 100 zombies (the amount of remaining zombies can be seen on the "Welcome to Nuketown" sign in the center of the map), after which a meteorite will fall from the sky accompanied with a warning siren. There is a random chance for a meteorite to be the Pack-a-Punch machine or any of the available perks, and location where it will drop is also random. After every another 100 kills, a new meteorite will fall. Once the Pack-a-Punch machine appears as a drop, it can be used immediately. Die Rise The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in one of the four elevators on the skyscraper adjacent to the one where the players start. To access it, the power must be turned on, and all the elevators will start working, one of them containing the Pack-a-Punch machine. The machines will randomize each game, and it swaps places with Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer, and Mule Kick. Do keep in mind that the elevator can move to another floor while Pack A Punching, which means that there is a chance for the player to lose 5000/2000 points and their weapon in the Pack A Punch. Mob of the Dead The Pack-a-Punch machine is located on the Golden Gate Bridge. It can be accessed by building Icarus and flying it to the bridge. To leave, the player(s) must use the Electric Chairs located on the Golden Gate Bridge. Cell Block The Pack-a-Punch machine is located on the third floor of the cell block, and it can be used without restrictions or having to solve anything beforehand, save from opening the gates to get there. Buried The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a gazebo next to Stamin-Up. To access it, the power must be turned on, and the player must go through the mansion where the ghost roams (the debris before the mansion can be destroyed with the help of The Giant, or the gate can be jumped over with the Paralyzer or Trample Steam) and through the maze. The Pack-a-Punch machine is at the end of the spiral staircase. Borough The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in front of the mansion, and it can used without restrictions or having to solve anything beforehand. Origins The Pack-a-Punch machine is located at the Excavation Site in the middle of the map. All six generators must be activated for the Pack-a-Punch to turn on. The generator's locations are *Generator 1: In the starting room. *Generator 2: Near the workshop, the MP40 wallbuy and the checkpoint bunker for the Tank. *Generator 3: Near the workshop and Speed Cola. *Generator 4: Far end of the map, near Jugger-Nog. Enter the workshop, open the door on the 2nd level, turn left and pass-by the Excavation Site and cross the mud (Tank route). *Generator 5: Opposite far end of the map, near Stamin-Up. Enter the workshop, open the door on the 2nd level, turn right and cross the mud (Tank route) and open the debris. *Generator 6: Located behind the church where the Tank can be found. Go to the church and clear the debris behind the Excavation Site or walk through the mud (Tank route). Open the debris for the staircase, cross the Giant Mech's footprint. Achievements/Trophies Call of Duty: World at War *'Wacker Packer' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - is for Pack-a-Punching a gun for the first time. *'Pack Addict' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching five guns in one game. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES *'Mein Shiny' (250 Points) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a gun for the first time. *'Pack Addict' (500 Points) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching five guns in one game. *'The Touch of Gott' (1000 Points) - is awarded for having 2 Pack-a-Punched weapons at once. Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Sacrificial Lamb' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for killing 6 zombies after getting shot by a Pack-a-Punched Crossbow bolt. *'See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for firing a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive them from a distance. *'Space Race' (45 / Silver Trophy ) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a weapon before round 8, on the map Ascension. *'Fully Armed and Operational' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for acquiring 3 Pack-A-Punched weapons at the same time on Moon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Shafted' (35 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *'Awaken The Gazebo' (30g/Bronze Trophy )- In Buried, Pack-a-Punch a weapon in round 1 with no one using the Bank or Locker. *'FSIRT Against the Wall' (Bronze Trophy ) - In Buried, Purchase the LSAT off the wall and Pack-a-Punch it. Gallery Pack-a-Punch Machine Kino Der Toten BO.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Kino der Toten. Pack-A-Punch in Ascension CoD BO.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Ascension. Pack-a-Punch Call of the Dead.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Call of the Dead. Moon Loading Screen.png|Pack-a-Punch machine seen on Moon's loading screen, above the center of the left page. Pack-a-Punch Machine Town BOII.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Town. Pack-a-Punch Origins model BOII.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine on Origins with no Generators on. Pack-a-Punch Machine BOZ.png|The Pack-a-Punch Machine in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Ready to use Pack-a-Punch BOZ.png|Ready to use Pack-a-Punch in Black Ops Zombies. Pack a Punch Machine CoDO.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Call of Duty Online. Trivia General *There is a picture on the machine. The picture is a "no symbol" (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) with a hand inside of the circle; indicating that one should be careful not to get their hand caught when putting their gun into the machine. *On the top left of the machine, there are coffee stains. Only one stain is visible in TranZit, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, and Buried, due to the fact that a car battery is placed atop the machine. *In most maps, when a weapon is being Pack-a-Punched, a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *If a weapon is left in the machine for too long, it will be lost. *Above the machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. Call of Duty: World at War *In the Spanish, Polish, French, Italian and Czech versions, the names of the guns will remain the same after being Pack-a-Punched. Call of Duty: Black Ops *On the Nintendo Wii version, the Pack-a-Punch Machine itself looks different since the machine consists of brighter colors. *On the Nintendo Wii version, after Pack-a-Punching a weapon, the gun's design is yellow and blue. It still retains the purple muzzle flash, but some weapons lack the strange firing sounds. *In Moon, the player can use the Hacker on the Pack-a-Punch machine. This will give the player 1000 points and temporarily close the gates around the machine. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Most future weapons can be put to the Pack-a-Punch machine with 2000 points after they have already been upgraded, which gives it a new attachment (and removes previously existing). Players must note that the Pack-a-Punch does not replenish ammunition for future weapons that are already Pack-a-Punched. **The price for the subsequent upgrades is shown as 5000 instead of 2000. *In Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise and Buried, the Pack-a-Punch machine now sits on top of a table with three legs, the missing leg being replaced by a brick. In addition, a battery sits on top to the left, providing power to the machine. *In Mob of the Dead and Cell Block, the Pack-a-Punch machine and the Perk-a-Cola machines have a strange static effect on them. In addition, their colors are dull and their jingles are simply chimes. *Brutus cannot disable the Pack-a-Punch machine. Videos Blackops Zombies MOON Hacking the pack-a-punch|Hacking the machine on Moon. Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities